Yugioh: Return Of Old Memories
by BlueMoonShadow97
Summary: Atem thought he would find peace in the Spiritworld. But he cannot find it. So he decides to return to Yugi, the one he has been missing from the day he crossed over. And he finds him. But he also finds another one, that is very familiar to him...


Yugi doesn't notice when a man on his bike almost runs into him. The man yells at him to watch where he steps, and Yugi apologizes as the man disappears among the fullcrouded street. Yugi hasn't been concentrated ever since Atem crossed over, a year ago. It hasn't gone one day, without Yugi thinking about him.

_I thought I could move on since that duel... But I can't stand not having Atem here anymore._

Yugi opens the door to the gameshop, and a happy grandpa comes towards him.

"So how was you're day?" He smiles at Yugi, and Yugi tries hard to smile back. "Well, It was as usual. I've got more homework to next week." His grandpa notices that Yugi is sad. But he doesn't have to ask. He already knows the answer. He puts his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I know you're sad Yugi. And I don't want to sounds mean. But you have to move on. Atem's not going to return." He could see some tears fill Yugi's eyes. But he blinks them away. Then he pushes a little smile to his lips and fixes his bag. "I should probably go upstairs and do my homework." His grandpa nods and sighs. "Yes. You do so." Yugi hurries up the stairs until he reaches his room on the top floor. He takes the golden box out of his bag and place it on his desk. Then he takes out his homeworks and starts to study. It's hard for him, but it's the only thing that keeps him on other thoughts for a little while.

The underground temple is shaking when it's building up itself. Marik and Ichizu feels it under their feet and they hurries to the temple. Odeon is right behind them. When they arrives, they can see that the whole temple is rebuilt. Marik looks at his sister. "Sister! Do you really think...?" She looks at him as well. "I don't know, brother." And suddenly, there is a light that's coming from the stairs. And a familar voice appears. "Hello there, my friends." Marik and the other two stands with big eyes and open mouths as Atem comes out from the light. His jewelery shines in the sun. They don't say a single word. They can't. They are to chocked to say or do anything. Atem looks uncertainly on them. "Was there something I said?" More silence. Then Marik steps forward. "No, my pharao. It's that you say anything at all that is chocking." Ichizu and Odeon stands besides Marik. "We never expected you to return, my pharao." Atem smiles. "Please, call me Atem. And I understand if you are chocked. It was never ment for me to return." Marik doesn't understand. Ichizu has her thoughts but she's uncertain. "Why are you back, my ph... I mean, Atem?" Atem takes some steps towards them. "I thought you were with your family, were you belong." Now Atem is standing right in front of them. "Well, you are correct that I were with my family. But still, it didn't felt like home to me. I grew up in Egypt as pharao's son, and later I was pharao myself." Ichizu now understands. "But you wants to be with your other family." Atem nods. He misses his friends so much. Especially Yugi. He was like his own brother. He still is. And he wants to be with his brother and his friends. "My old friends understood me and it was they who told me to return. So they gave me a body and now I'm here." Marik smiles. "And we are going to help you return to your friends." Atem smiles back. "Thank you." Marik nods at Atem's clothes. "First we have to give you som new clothes. I don't think a blue cape and all those jewels are that popular in the big cities." Atem laughs. "You're right." "Come with us. I think I have something that you can borrow." Atem smiles and then they are going to the village were they lives. Atem gets som black jeans, a black t-shirt and a grey jacket. Marik also gives him a necklace with spikes and it directly reminds Atem about Yugi. He always had a necklace like that. _Soon Yugi. Soon I will be with you again... My brother..._

The door to the gameshop opens again, and this time Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura and Mai enters on by one. Tea meets gramps and smiles. "Hi!" Joey stands besides Tea and he smiles as well. "Hi there gramps. Is Yugi home?" Gramps is looking at each one of them. "Yes his home. He's on his room and doing his homework." Tea turns her head and looks at the others. Then she sighs and gives gramps a sade face. "You know that we don't have that much homework right?" Gramps looks at her with suprise. "What do you mean?" Joey steps in. "You see gramps, Yugi has been asking for all those homeworks. So that he has something to do everyday..." Tea looks at Joey. _We all know the reason why Yugi does all those homeworks. I just hope that the teacher says no so that he has more time for us. Poor guy. I mean, I miss Atem too. Very much. And I'm thinking about him every day. But I'm trying to live my life. For Atem. I have to cheer Yugi up._ She raises her head and watch at Mr. Muto. "Do you think he mind if we visit him for a few minutes?" Mr. Muto hesitate a bit but then he shrugs. "I don't know. You can go up to his room. But I think he is in his own world." Everyone understands. Tea nods and the whole group is going up the stairs to Yugi's room.

The door is open and before Tea enters the room, she lightly knocks on the door. "Yugi?" Yugi looks surprised at Tea and it takes him a few seconds before he understands it's her. A happiness spreads in his body and he tries hard not to blush. He smiles att her. "Oh, hi Tea." Then everyone steps into the room. Yugi gets, like always, happier when he meets his friends. "Hi guys!" He smiles even bigger and Tea gets warmer inside. But even though Yugi smiles, everyone can see that he's still sad. Tea goes and leans against his desk. This time Yugi is blushing. But luckily she doesn't notice. "Hey, we were on our way to John's restaurant. Wanna come along?" Yugi's smile goes away. Then he sighs and stares at his papers. "Sorry guys. But I think I'll past this time." They weren't surprised. He almost never joined them anymore. But sometimes Tea succeedes to take him out when it's only they two. When it's only they two, he seems much happier. And she gets happy every time she's alone with Yugi. Joey puts his hands in his pockets. "It's alright Yug. We understand." Yugi gets a bad conscience like he always does. I want to go out my friends and have fun for once. _But I will just be in my own world and ruin the good time for everyone else._ Tea can in some way feel that he wants to go out, but is afraid to do it. Then Yugi suddenly turns around and faces the others with a confident face. "I'm coming with you guys." Everyone looks first surprised and then they all gets big smiles in their faces. Joey raises his hand. "Yeah!" Mai puts her hands on her hips. "Finally." Duke gives the thumbs up. "That's what I'm talking about." Bakura just smiles and Tristan takes Yugi's head under his arm and shakes his hair. Tea puts her hands together and almost laughs. "Come on guys. Before Tristan strangles Yugi." Tristan let go of Yugi's head. "Oops sorry, buddy." "It's alright." Bakura raises one of his hands and smiles. "Well, what are we waiting for? I'm starving." Duke gives a thumbs up and blinks. "You said it pal." They all laughs and goes one by one, out of the room. Yugi leaves the room as the last person. And he's holding tight to The Dark Magician Card in his pocket.


End file.
